Vampirella Classic Vol 1 1
|Comic}} /Images|Images}} }} ; |age_rating = |publishing_companies = Harris Comics |cover_artist(s) = Frank Frazetta |variant_cover_artist(s) = |publisher(s) = Stanley Harris Dennis S. Page (executive publisher) Meloney Crawford Chadwick (associate publisher) |president = |cco = |ceo = |coo = |previous = - |next = Vampirella Classic Vol 1 2 }} Story 1: Death's Dark Angel Vampirella is taken by the demon Skaar and delivered to W. W. Wade, who hopes to be bitten by Vampirella, hoping to become immortal as a result, and thus free from Skaar due to no longer having a soul. Meanwhile, Adam and Conrad Van Helsing are stopped by the sheriff, who is working with Wade, and he takes them to W. W. Wade's home. Mr. Wade then takes them to Vampirella, and Conrad attempts to kill her, but is stopped by Wade, who then shoots Adam. After Wade exits the room, Adam collapses of blood loss and Vampirella's blood-lust drives her crazy. Using the extra strength from the blood-lust, she breaks her chains and attempts to drink Adam's blood, but manages to stop herself. Conrad attempts to kill her, again, and accidentally kills the sheriff as he enters. The Van Helsing's escape, but Skaar catches up to them. Skaar disappears, however, as Vampirella has given into her blood-lust and bites W. W. Wade and drinks his blood. Vampirella's bite does not infect her prey with vampirism, so Wade is killed, rather than becoming immortal, and Skaar is able to collect Wade's soul. Appearances Protagonists: * * * Antagonists: * * * Others: * * * ** *** * * * * * Pin-Up 1: Vampirella Pin-Up Pin-Up of Vampirella as illustrated by José González. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: * * * * * * Story 2: Who Serves the Cause of Chaos? - Part One Vampirella wanders a snowy area of the rocky mountains and collapses, and before passing out, she spots a monster-like creature approach her, causing her to scream as she faints. She is woken up by Tyler Westron, who has apprently had her sedated for a week while he 'nursed' her back to health. Vampirella attempts to escape by leaping from a window, but Tyler grabs her and explains that he had amputated her wings due to her injuries. Appearances Protagonists: * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Notes *The first story is a colourised reprint from Vampirella #12, originally published by Warren Publishing. *The second story is a colourised reprint from Vampirella #8, originally published by Warren Publishing. *The cover is reprinted from Vampirella #1, originally published by Warren Publishing. Trivia See Also References Category:Comics Published by Harris Comics Category:Comics Published in 1995 Category:Comics Published in February, 1995 Category:Cover Price of $2.95 Category:Cover Price of $3.95 CAN Category:Frank Frazetta/Cover Penciller Category:Frank Frazetta/Cover Inker Category:Frank Frazetta/Cover Colourist Category:Archie Goodwin/Writer Category:José González/Penciller Category:José González/Inker Category:Bear Byte Graphics/Colourist Category:Kevin Horn/Colourist Category:Jim Warren/Editor Category:Billy Graham/Managing Editor Category:Nicola Cuti/Editor Category:Meloney Crawford Chadwick/Editor-in-Chief Category:David Bogart/Assistant Editor Category:Mike Mertens/Editorial Intern Category:Seth Biederman/Editorial Intern Category:Michael Chatham/Art Director Category:Stewart Morales/Production Director Category:José González/Pin-Up Penciller Category:José González/Pin-Up Inker Category:Tom Sutton/Penciller Category:Tom Sutton/Inker Category:Michael Chatham/Colourist Category:Ben Oda/Letterer Category:Archie Goodwin/Associate Editor Category:Bill Parente/Editor Category:Stanley Harris/Publisher Category:Dennis S. Page/Executive Publisher Category:Meloney Crawford Chadwick/Associate Publisher